


Grian got shot (in the wing ;) )

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I haven't slept though so um, Not Beta Read, a little longer than usual, fluff kinda, grian gets hurt, grian has wings idk if it was very clear in my other work but yea, idk what to tag this, idk why there was a skeleton there plot convenience I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: basically what the title says, I wanted to write grian injuring his wing so I did this.
Relationships: grian & stressmonster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Grian got shot (in the wing ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got stress in character I've never written her before and I'm also dead tired lol um anyway enjoy
> 
> (i think the formatting got messed up anything with ' ' is supposed to be italics i can't be bothered to fix it)

Grian was working on his base for awhile when he had realized he ran out of dark prismarine. He decided a quick trip to the shopping district couldn't hurt, he could check the barge and also get any materials he needed. 

He kicked off from where he was standing and started flying with his wings. He got to the shopping district pretty quickly with no trouble. As he was coming out of the barge he heard the familiar rattle of a skeleton, _‘huh, that’s weird I thought mobs couldn't spawn here’ _he brushed it off, it didn’t sound too close anyway.__

__Turns out the skeleton _was _close, very close, it started shooting at him and Grian went to fly away. But then the skeleton shot his wing, and he stumbled. He ran into a random shop and stayed till morning. While he was waiting for the sun to rise he tried to look at his injured wing but he couldn’t quite see.___ _

____He decided to just wait and deal with the pain till he could go see stress. He didn’t bother calling anyone to him since it wasn’t a fatal injury, though it did hurt a lot his wings were very sensitive._ _ _ _

____The sun raised after what felt like years but realistically was maybe an hour and he started walking back to his base. It was still fairly early so not many hermits were out and about, he didn’t even see anyone in the nether. But when he finally made it back to his base he realized he needed someone else to help with the arrow in his wing. So he decided to take out his communicator and see if stress was awake._ _ _ _

____He messaged her and she replied almost right away._ _ _ _

_____‘hey stress, are you busy?’ ____ _ _ _

_______‘no love what d’ya need?’ ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘oh I kind of got shot by an arrow and I can’t get it out by myself lol’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________‘oh no! I’ll be right over love!’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She wasn’t exaggerating when she said she’d be “right over” because after only two minutes of sitting outside of his base and waiting he heard firework rockets and saw stress flying his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“hello love! You said you had an arrow you couldn’t get?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh yeah it’s in the back of my wing.” he turned around and she made him sit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alright love hold your breath I’m gonna pull it out okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alright, one, two, three!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He gasped at the pain of the arrow coming out of the sensitive area. But the pain didn’t last very long as stress quickly wrapped a bandage soaked with potion over the area. It already felt better he could even move it and flap it with little pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay love you shouldn’t be flying much now you might aggravate the wound too much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Aww but how am I supposed to get around!” he pouted a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know it’s gonna be annoying not bein able to fly but it’ll heal quickly and you’ll be able to use those wings of yours in a few days.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I guess I can deal with walking for a little bit. Thank you stress.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course love, anytime!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________and then she flew off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He decided to sleep since it was getting dark and he was tired from being shot in the wing still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
